The purpose of this project is to provide data extraction /file- building and record maintenance activities for the Hazardous Substances Data Bank (HSDB). The activities involved include the following: l. HSDB record creation, updating, and enhancement activities from specialized sources identified by NLM. 2.Developing and maintaining a comprehensive collection of HSDB data sources. 3. Conducting stringent Quality Control procedures of all HSDB records created or updated via normal enhancement steps. 4. Administration of a Scientific Review Panel (selected by NLM) of scientific experts who will peer review and evaluate the data content of 115DB records. 5. Comment incorporation and final edit of records based on review by the Scientific Review Panel. 6. Performance of specific projects including source updates, investigation of information sources on magnetic media, support of the Scientific Review Panel's electronic review, and investigation of alternative mechanisms for building the 115DB record.